Blackrock Mountain
Blackrock Mountain is the largest active volcano in Azeroth and site of some of the most momentous events in the history of Azeroth. The impossibly high summit is located on the boarder of the Burning Steppes and Searing Gorge, creating the centerpiece of the volcanic wasteland spawned by its creation a mere 300 years ago. During the War of the Three Hammers, as the Dark Iron Clan neared defeat after their two-pronged assault on Ironforge and Grim Batol failed, they fell back to their city of Thaurissan in the Redridge mountains. The Sorcerer-Thane Thaurissan sought to summon a Mighty Elemental Minion to win the War in his clan's favor. Unfortunately, he and his seven summoners were overwhelmed by what they had awakened. Thaurissan summoned the Firelord, Ragnaros, to this world. A great many Dark Iron's died that day, and the remaining clan was enslaved by Ragnaros. The Bronzebeard and Wildhammer Clans, Horrified by the destruction, retreated back into their lands, sealing the gate behind them. Today, Blackrock Mountain is the Home of the Dark Iron Clan as well as their Capital of Shadowforge City, A marvel of engineering which stretches throughout the mountain. The mountain is famous for its history and has been the site of several titanic battles, most notably in the War of the Three Hammers and the Orcish Wars. History The mountain was created at the end of the War of the Three Hammers when the Dark Iron Emperor, Thaurissan, accidentally summoned Ragnaros the Firelord from his prison in the Firelands. The power unleashed by his "rebirth" was so massive it shattered a large section of the Redridge Mountains creating the areas now known as the Searing Gorge and Burning Steppes. Ragnaros enslaved the Dark Iron clan of Dwarves, marching them under Elemental watch into the Volcanic depths to build a giant city made of tunnels throughout the mountain, intended to be the greatest Dwarves city to have ever come before, or after. The dwarves would later name this mountain Blackrock Mountain. Centuries later. during the First War, Blackrock Spire would become headquarters of the Shadow Council. When the Shadow Council moved into Blackrock Mountain, they were confronted by the fire elemental and Dark Iron dwarf minions of Ragnaros. The Ogre Mage Cho'gall used his fledgling connection to the Old Gods to convince the dwarves and Ragnaros's lieutenants, who also served the Old Gods, to let the Shadow Council stay in the upper reaches of the mountain, Blackrock Spire. If the warlocks remained there, they would not be disturbed by Ragnaros or his followers. Gul'dan was angered that he could not have the whole mountain, but was pleased by Cho'gall's effective diplomacy, unaware of the true reason it had worked. Once Stormwind City fell, Orgrim Doomhammer led his raiders against the warlocks, killing most of them and capturing Gul'dan. Once the Shadow Council was defeated, the Blackrock clan settled in the fortress, and the area became the headquarters of the Horde for the Second War. When this war was ending, one of the fiercest battles in the history of Azeroth took place here, the Siege of Blackrock Spire. After the Old Horde had been defeated at the Dark Portal following their defeat at the siege, many orcs were caught and put into internment camps by the Alliance of Lordaeron. After the Second War, the tenuous peace between the Elemental worshipping Dwarves and the Demon-crazed Orcs broke down completely. The Old Gods judged the Horde a failure and commanded Ragnaros to purge the Old Horde from the Mountain's Spire. Rend Blackhand and his brother Maim Blackhand, who served as dual chieftains of the defeated Black Tooth Grin clan, returned to Blackrock Spire with their Warriors, taking control of the Blackrock Clan and merging the remnants into the Dark Horde. After two years of struggle, the The black wyrm Nefarian arrived to take control of the Spire. Offering the aid of his Dragonflight to the Dark Horde, Nefarian supplemented the Dark Horde's brutish warriors with his own elite Dragonspawn forces, effectively taking control of the organization. He made his home in the upper reaches of Blackrock Mountain and made this Dark Horde his personal army, in addition to the other black dragons he brought and the experiments he later created. Ragnaros and Nefarian waged a brutal war for supremacy and control of the mountain. Ragnaros controlled his Dark Iron dwarves from the depths of the Mountain and their various machines and golems, as well as an army of elementals, beasts, and powerful elemental lieutenants. As an Elemental Lord, he also gained the favor of the Twilight's Hammer. Nefarian controlled the Dark Horde which consisted of the Blackrock, Dragonmaw, and Black Tooth Grin Clans of orcs, a small army of trolls and ogres, as well as his dragon lieutenants and his invention, the chromatic dragonflight. Nefarian himself ruled from the Mountain summit as the Lord of Blackrock, overlooking the mountain, while Ragnaros lead his own army from the mountain's volcanic core. The two rivals both hoped to raise a powerful army that would first take over the Mountain, and then Azeroth. For many years, the only thing that stopped this eventuality was each other. Blackwing Lair The Blackwing Lair is the highest point of Blackrock Spire. Previously part of Shadowforge City, the mountain fortress was home to noble districts from among the Dark Iron Clans are boasts an impressive amount of statuary. A throne room for the royal Thaurissan Clan sits at the very peak of the Mountain, with an impressive balcony overlooking the Burning Steppes and Searing Gorge. After the breakdown in relations between the Old Horde and Dark Iron Clan, the fortress was taken over by the Black Dragon Nefarian. In the dark recesses of the mountain's peak, the son of Deathwing conducted some of his most awful experimentation, combining the blood of different dragonflights with horrific results. A few experiments still languish within its halls to this day, years after the death of its master. Blackwing Descent ]] The Blackwing Descent lies further down the Mountain from Blackwing Lair. The Descent is a massive Dwarven hall filled with lava. Libraries and Vaults fill its interior chambers, suggesting its purpose as a vault or stronghold of some sort. To Nefarian, it served as a hidden laboratory to conduct his most sinister research from. The Blackwing Descent's Athenaeum contained a burial chamber where the shields and spirits of the Dark Iron Kings of the past were interred. Blackrock Spire Also called the 'Castle of Blackhand,' the Blackrock Spire is the name given to the fortress of the Dark Iron Dwarves that lies above the lake of lava in the Mountain's very heights. The Spire is distinct from the mountain proper in that it does not lie below ground level. The mighty fortress carved within the fiery bowels of Blackrock Mountain was designed by the master dwarf-mason, Franclorn Forgewright. Intended to be the symbol of Dark Iron power, the fortress was held by the dwarves for centuries. Portions of the Spire arise from the very surface of Blackrock Mountain, forming walls and turrets that can be seen from the exterior. Blackrock Spire was once a part of greater Shadowforge City, first ceded to the Horde during the Great Wars period, then taken over by force by the Dark Horde. It served as the base of operations for the Horde during the First and Second Wars. The Dark Here city of Hordemar, which contains all the areas where orcs have built settlements. It is built within the abandoned husk of the old Dark Iron dwarf city. It was hijacked by the forces of Rend Blackhand when he established his domain in Blackrock Spire. Its walls are carved directly from the volcanic rock of Blackrock Spire's interior and is quite a marvel of construction. The Molten Span The Molten Span is the ground level region of Blackrock Mountain. It consists of a lake of lava with the Dark Iron city constructed above and around it, and is the main gateway into Shadowforge proper. The Molten Span is a breathtaking sight to behold. A colossal stone ring circles the lava lake below. Massive statues of Dwarves hold gigantic iron chains sank into the bedrock which suspend a massive chunk of stone over the Lava pit. Carved into this stone is the tomb of legendary Mason Franclorn Forgewright, who is honored at the very entrance to the city he dedicated his life to create. Blackrock Caverns The Blackrock Caverns lie below the Molten Span. They are a series of volcanic fissures that the Dark Iron Clan burrowed tunnel into long ago, harnessing the power of the mountain's natural geothermal heat. These caverns contain the entrances to many of the Thaurissan Clan's deep roads running beneath Khaz'modan and were once a busy trading network. The caverns were expanded upon and largely taken over by Deathwing and the Twilight's Hammer cult as they sought to create a route to move supplies between Blackrock and Mount Hyjal upon. It has since been reclaimed by the Dark Iron Clan. Blackrock Depths Blackrock Depths lie within the lower reaches of the Mountain. They are a vast network of subterranean tunnels carved out by the Dark Iron Clan into an intricate spiderweb of a realm that stretches as far south as Redridge and as far north as the Wetlands. The Depths are held within absolute Dark Iron control, with regular patrols guarding the underground region's caverns and army garrisons being established at strategic points to prevent unwanted access to the city. At the heart of Blackrock Depths lies Shadowforge City proper, a marvel of Dwarven construction that is built into the very magma of Blackrock. A massive river of magma courses through the Depths, beginning at the molten flow and pooling around the Black Anvil at the center of the city. The Molten Core The Molten Core is the deepest level of Blackrock Mountain. It is here that Ragnarosdwelled for over two hundred years ever since his summoning into Azeroth by Thaurissan. The Molten Core is mostly undeveloped by Dwarven hands save for a few bridges constructed to cross the lava floes. The core mainly consists of an unnatural geological cavern formed by Blackrock Mountain's creation centuries ago. Elementals and Flamewakers are the primary residents of the Core, the greatest of their number having followed Ragnaros here from the Elemental plane. The Molten Core is one of the hottest locations to be found on Azeroth and venturing inside unprepared can lead to fainting within minutes. Gallery Blackrock Mountain Interior.jpg|Interior of Blackrock Mountain Category:Places Category:Mountains Category:Geography Category:Orcish Horde Category:Empire of Thaurissan Category:Dark Iron Clans Category:Burning Steppes Locations Category:Searing Gorge Locations